Gathering Of The Sages
by Anna Valerious
Summary: Just how I think the Sages became Sages....
1. Chapter 1:Gathering Of The Sages

Ok ppl this is my first Zelda fanfiction. It is how all the ppl that would become Sages got to the temple. This is just what I think I'm going to do everyone of them if I can get some posts. Pleaseee don't hate it . . Ok here it is:  
  
Chapter 1: Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Saria was playing on her Fairy Ocarina when something happen suddenly. She didn't know what it was but she could feel it in the air something was going to happen in the Forest Temple. So she stop playing her Ocarina and went inside the temple. Suddenly two Wolfos jumped out of their hiding places and went straight for Saria. Saria quickly as fast as her legs could go ran for the door to enter the temple deeper. She made it without getting hurt, which made her very proud of herself. Then there was a big skulltula in the hall wall in which Saria had to go to get in deeper in the temple. So she waited till the skulltula back was turn and shoot a deku nut at it. Which made it freeze. Saria know that her time was short made her way pass the skulltula just in time before it began to move again. Saria then finally reach the door leading into the main room of the temple. She was shocked to see four Poe's in different color's guarding the elevator, which lead you down to the low level. Saria didn't know what to do all she know was that she had to get to the low level some how and try to destroy the evil which had come in the Forest Temple. So she did the only thing that came into her mind she would run for the elevator and hope that she would make it. Saria got ready for a long run and then made a mad dash for the elevator. The four Poe's had just finally realized that someone besides them was inside the temple. They couldn't stop Saria for she had made it to the elevator just in time before the Poe's could move away for the touches so the elevator wouldn't work. Saria was soo proud of herself in one day she was able to make pass two Wolfos without getting hurt, a big skulltula, and finally she had pass the four Poe's without getting hurt. The elevator finally came to a halt it had finally gotten to the bottom level. Saria was shocked to see no door leading somewhere. She got off the elevator and began to look for anything that may do something to show a door. Saria sigh she had come all this way and couldn't get any farther. She then leaded against the wall, which suddenly began moving. Saria finally realize what she had to do she had to move the way in order to find the door.  
  
  
  
Once again she was proud that she had figure this out. She would destroy the evil in the Forest Temple and then maybe Kokiri Forest would go back to normal. She finally found the huge door she was looking for that would lead her to the heart of the Forest Temple. She slowly went to the door and opens it and began walking up the larger steps. She then was at the top where they're where four pictures that where all the same. She walked to the middle and she couldn't find anything that could have cause the evil going on in the temple.  
  
Maybe I miss something Saria though so she was about to head back when something happen. She could hear something. Saria quickly looked at all of the paints but didn't see anything at all. Suddenly something began to form in one of the pictures. Saria looked at it as she saw that it was getting bigger and bigger and bigger on tell she could see it was someone riding on a horse. Then the horse and the person leaped out of the picture and leading right in front of Saria. Saria could feel that this thing whatever it was was the cause of what has been happening in the temple and outside it. Saria finally spoke: "I demand you at once level this temple and take those things with you." the ghosts like being looked down at her and suddenly began to laugh. "Foolish girl you think I would do should a think like that?" Saria just nodded her head yes in response to afraid to say anything even though she tried her best not to show it. The being suddenly looked like he was talking to someone because his face if u call what he had a face look like it went sour. "Well, girl today is your lucky day." You are this temple's Sage and I can't allow you to become that sage. Saria began to fell un-easy. The ghostly figure just laughed and suddenly Saria was knocked un- conscience. Raru tried his best but for some reason the Sages would not wake up. It is time he though time for the Hero of Time to wake. 


	2. Chapter 2:Gathering Of The Sages

Chapter 2: Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Saria finally awoke, to find that she was completely floating alone in the pitch-black darkness She scolded herself for not seeing that something like this may have happen if she dared to enter the Forest Temple. then she recalled the ghost like figure saying that she was the Forest Temple's sage. How can I be the Forest Temple sage? I'm just a normal Kokiri right? As soon as that though came to Saria she knew that it was not true. She didn't know how, but Saria just knew that she was the Forest Temple's sage. It really didn't feel that surprising to her, after all she always did spend her time playing her ocarina on the stump outside the temple. She "sighed", those were the day's, when she would play her ocarina all day and sometimes the night if she really felt like it. Right now was not the time to dwell on the past; "I just got to find a way out of this place." So Saria tried to turn to see if there may be some sort of opening somewhere so she could get out of this place. No such lucky, but that didn't stop Saria from trying to look for a way.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Link was finally inside the Forest Temple and almost had destroyed all the four Poe's that Saria went by earlier when she was making a mad dash for the elevator. Link knew that Saria was here he could feel it in his very soul. He would save the world of Hyrule for Saria, Zelda, and everyone else in Hyrule. "I'm coming Saria he though hang on I will free you."  
  
Saria finally was able to get to a different part of the pitch-black darkness she was in. Although you probably won't be able to till that much but Saria could at least till she was getting there. Saria had come to a room where there was a widow looking out and, what surprised her the most was that the widow showed the room where she was in when she first met that evil being that put her here in the first place. then it suddenly hit her! "I'm in one of the four paintings he had on the walls!" That's when suddenly she saw an older version of her best friend Link walk up the steps and came into the middle of the room. That's when Link turned around and began to head back did the gates close. Saria knew what would come next the being that had put her here would show at any minute. Right after said though that the ghostly being came. He and Link spoke for only seconds then they both began to fight each other. Saria looked at the fight, she was cheering for Link she knew he would win, and she could feel it. Finally what seem like a very long battle, Link finally won over the evil ghostly being. Saria was so proud of Link. Suddenly something odd began to happen to her. Saria suddenly reappeared in "Chamber of Sages". Saria looked down to see the Forest Temple's symbol on it. Before she could look anywhere else Link appeared right in front of Saria. Saria had so much to tell Link but she knew now was not the time to talk of not important things. So Saria finally spoke" Thank you. because of you, I could awaken as a Sage. then Saria give Link the Forest Medallion, and when Link was almost gone Saria quickly spoke" I will always be your friend Link! 


	3. Chapter 3:Gathering Of The Sages

Chapter 3:Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Darunia had been having an un-easy feeling for the past seven years. Every since Ganondorf took over with the Triforce of power, the land of Hyrule changed for the worst. First it was the fall of the Hyrule kingdom then it was the Forest, Lake, Kakariko Village, and then even Death Mountain has finally fallen in to Ganondorf's evil hands. Darunia still could remember the day that Ganondorf re-awoke that viscous dragon called "Volvagia." Darunia knew very well that thousand of years ago Volvagia was feared by the Gorons because he would eat them if they made him angry in anyway.  
  
Sometimes he would just play with them just for the amusement of it all. One day a goron would not take it anymore, so he would rather fight for freedom than dying without trying. So the goron made a special hammer to use against Volvagia because he knew that was his only weakest was that if you use some sort of device that could hurt Volvagia's head he would be in pain. So after working day and night on the hammer it was finally ready for it to be used. No one was told that he was going to try to kill the evil dragon demon. The Goron went in quietly Volvagia was sound asleep.  
  
It was the perfect time to strike him. So the goron took aim and hit Volvagia as hard as he could on his head. Volvagia had just awoke when the metal hammer hit his head with such force that he fell over in pain. Before he could shake off the painful feeling the goron rolled over to him as fast as he could and hit him again and again. Until finally Volvagia couldn't take the pain any longer, and he finally began to crumble into dust. The goron was so amazed, shocked, and so happy at the same time he couldn't move. Then when the last remaining part of Volvagia body finally disappear the goron quickly ran to till the others that there day's as salves where over.  
  
Yes, Darunia though that was a very proud for the goron race. Now the hammer was said to have been put somewhere in the Fire Temple, so that only the brave would dare to obtain such a powerful weapon. Now they need that hammer once again for the evil demon dragon Volvagia had been risen back from the dead from Ganondorf. Darunia finally made his choice he would go to the Fire Temple and try to defeated the dragon alone with the help of the hammer. He signed he was going to have to tell his son Link he was leaving. He smiled at that name. Yes, the boy Link who had saved them from starving to death just seven years ago. He truly wish that boy was here again he sure could use his help. In some way Darunia could feel that they would meet again. He was heading for the mountain he only hoped that he could take on Volvagia without the aid of the hammer.  
  
Ok, I hope this was easy 2 read this time! ^_^ Sorry about the others! Thanks for reviewin! 


	4. Chapter 4:Gathering Of The Sages

Chapter 4:Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Darunia could tell that he was almost inside the Fire Temple. He knew that if he didn't destroy the dragon Volvagia, then all of his people would die. Finally he had reached the Fire Temple, because he was a goron he could not feel the extreme heat of the mountain volcano. Darunia just hoped that it was not too late to save his people.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Link still knew he had a lot more temples to go but he knew he would destroy the evil in Hyrule once he was done. He was headed for Death Mountain he didn't know why but something told him that the next temple was inside there. Link had finally reached Death Mountain he decided to go into Goron City to see if any of them could help him with his quest. What Link saw next shocked him. Goron City didn't have anyone inside of it! Everyone was gone! That was when Link notice something moved on the second level on the city. So Link carefully walked down the steps to the moving object.  
  
He could tell it was a goron because only they can roll like that. Link tried to get the goron to stop, but when he tried the goron said he was a minion from Ganondorf and would not talk to Link other than that. So Link did the only thing he could do he took out one of his bombs out and readies it for the goron. If this doesn't stop him then nothing well Link thought. Just when the goron was about to come Link put the bomb down and began to count to three. 1.2.. 3 there was suddenly a very loud BOOM! Link was right the bomb hit just when the goron was going by him. Link ran to the goron and shouted: "I'm Link hero of the gorons!" Link? the goron said.  
  
That is my name also. It was the name of the boy Link who helped my dad when they couldn't get into Dodongo's Cavern for food. Link nodded he remember helping them. That's when the Link finally asked what happen to all the gorons. The goron Link tells Link what happen to his people and said that Darunia his dad went into the Fire Temple to stop the dragon Volvagia from eating the gorons. Link nodded, then spoke" How can I get into the Fire Temple?" Goron Link said, "You can't go into the temple without this tunic." "If u don't use it you will burn before you can even get into the temple." Link nodded and took the tunic and put it on. Now there is a secret passageway in my dad's room it will lead you into the mountain. Good Luck Link! Link walked to Darunia's room and pushed the statue away and found out that the passageway was there, so he quickly walked through it. Link was almost in the temple when Sheik suddenly appeared. Link knew that Sheik was here to give him a type of song to help him in his quest and he was right. Sheik taught him the "Bolero of Fire". After that Sheik disappeared again like he did in front of the Forest temple. Link then continue to the ladder that would take him down to the Fire Temple. Link hoped that Darunia was still alive. He didn't want he to die. He would get there and try to stop him so that he could destroy the evil in the temple without have to worry about his friend. Link just hoped it wasn't too late. 


	5. Chapter 5:Gathering Of The Sages

Chapter 5:  
  
Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Darunia finally reached the boss room after climbing down the long ladder. Hmmmm. I wonder how I'm going to get across this? Their where pillars Darunia knew he could probably jump across but just in case he would do a goron roll to reach the pillar with the door leading to where Volvagia was at. After Darunia had reached the pillar he was just about to go in when suddenly he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see a young man of not even twenty standing there. For some reason Darunia knew that this young man was the boy Link who helped his people in the past. "Link this is not the best time to meet you again." "As u can clearly see that the dragon Volvagia has been awoken."  
  
So I'm going to go and try and destroy him before he eats my people. Sadly I do not have the legendary hammer.but I have no choice. While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people! With that Darunia turned and went inside Volvagia lair. Link quickly ran to the door to stop Darunia but it was to late. Link didn't want Darunia to fight the dragon alone but he knew that even if he was able to get in their Darunia would not want his help like that. So Link knew that if he was going to be any good in helping Darunia, that he was going to have to save his people and find this hammer so he could help.  
  
Darunia slowly walked down to the main area of Volvagia's lair. He hoped that Link was going to be able to save his people. When Darunia had finally reached the main area the ground around him started to shake. Suddenly out of one of the laves holes came Volvagia. Darunia stared in shocked on how fierce Volvagia looked and how big he was. Volvagia was finally out of the hole and looked at Darunia evilly. Darunia finally spoke "Volvagia you must be very angry at my race but it is your own fault for doing what you did to use so long ago."  
  
Volvagia didn't say anything instead his big red eyes just harden more on Darunia. So Darunia continue speaking "So I'm giving you this one chance to leave here and never return." Volvagia didn't say anything instead he began to move to Darunia in a snake like way. Volvagia was know look at Darunia eye to eye. Ever so carefully Volvagia said this "Never goron your raceee is going to be gone when I'm done with you." Darunia had had enough he knew that he may not live but he would try his best to protect his race. So Darunia punch Volvagia right in the face because he was so close and it was the only part he could reach. Volvagia hissed angrily at Darunia, " If that is the way you want it so be it!" So Volvagia and Darunia began to fight each other. The battle was long and hard until finally Darunia couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Volvagia laughed at him evilly he knew he would win. Just when he was about to give the finally blow he stop suddenly. Darunia looked up in surprised he was sure that he would have been killed.  
  
Volvagia made a hissing noise and looked down at Darunia then back again like he was talking to someone. "Wellll Darunia it looks like it is your lucky day for now. You are the Fire Temples sage. so I can't kill you yet." Darunia looked shocked, how could he a goron be the Fire temple's sage? Surely Volvagia was mistaken, you are wrong Volvagia I'm not the temple's sage. Volvagia looked down at Darunia and hissed "You dare say that I'm wrong!?"  
  
So before Darunia even knew it he was kicked hard in stomach by Volvagia's tail. Which because Darunia was in so much pain was knocked unconscious. Volvagia looked down at him and hissed again he didn't want to have him unconscious where is the fun in hurting him if he is not going to do anything to stop it? Oh well, there is another in the temple and I know he shall be coming soon. Hurry young one your friend may not stay alive long enough for you to saveee. With that said Volvagia laughed and returned to his sleep, leaving Darunia laying unconscious. 


	6. Chapter 6:Gathering of The Sages

Chapter 6:Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Darunia was surround by complete darkness. He could feel that he was not with his body because he was just floating in the nothingness. He knew that he had failed his people. The only hope that he had left was that Link would save all of his people when he could not. Darunia continued to float until he finally got sick of being helpless and stop himself from floating. I'm going to find a way out of here, and when I do I'm going to get back at Volvagia for doing this to me.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Link had just gotten the Megaton hammer from the gold chest that it was keep within. Now all Link needed was to get the boss key, defeat Volvagia and then he will see that Darunia is alive and well. Link just hoped that was so. For he didn't want any of his friends hurt. Hang on Darunia, I'm coming as fast as I can"!  
  
Darunia had finally awoken from his unconscious state. What he saw next shocked him to the core of his very soul. He was staring right into the lava floating above him. He suddenly realized that he was in one of the pits that Volvagia had in the center of the room. When he looked up he saw that Volvagia's big red eyes where watching him very carefully. That was when suddenly the main doors that lead into this room where opening.  
  
Darunia knew right away that it was Link here to destroy Volvagia and save him. In a flash Volvagia disappeared into of the the lava pits and waited for Link to come inside the chamber. Link slowly came in and walked to the center of the room. That was when suddenly Volvagia came bursting out of one of the lava pits. After he had finally come all the way out the fight between Volvagia and Link began.  
  
The battle was just as long and as hard as trying to kill the Evil ghost of Ganondorf. That didn't matter to Link he gave him all he got. Until finally Volvagia roared loudly and fell to the ground dead. Before Darunia could even blink he suddenly found himself in "The Chambers of Sages". Then Link appeared before him. Darunia finally spoke " Thank you Brother! I really appreciate what you did.  
  
I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race!" By the way, I, Darunia, turned out to be the great Sage of Fire. Darunia then finally gave Link the Fire Medallion. Before Link left Darunia shouted "Don't forget. Now you and I are true brothers!"  
  
I hoped toy guys liked that chapter! ^_^ Sorry that it wasn't more detailed as Saria's was. I shall make up for it! When I do the Water Temple I will do better. Yes, I still goin to be writing so I hope you guys are happy! ^_^ ~Silvia~ 


	7. Chapter 7:Gathering Of The Sages

Chapter 7:Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Princess Ruto still couldn't believe what had happen to her lovely Zora's Domain. Everything and everyone was completely covered in hard cold ice. Even she had been covered in that death trap, but someone had saved her. That person was none other than the famous Sheik though at the time Ruto didn't know that. Ruto still could remember what had happen.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
Ruto was feeding lord Jabu-Jabu, as usually wishing for the day that a certain fairy boy would come to her one day. When all of a sudden she heard screaming come from Zora's Domain. As quickly as she could Ruto ran to see what was going on. The sight she saw nearly froze her with fear and pain. Her farther was turning into froze ice right before her eyes. Before she could do anything to help her farther she herself was beginning to turn into ice. Ruto began screaming for someone to help her, but all of the other Zora's where now frozen within there own ice. Ruto was finally now frozen just like the rest of the Zora's but only for a few moments. For Sheik had suddenly appeared out of nowhere to help her. Sheik quickly spoke some sort of Shiekean spell to metal away the ice that covered Ruto. As the ice was finally gone, Ruto turned and looked at the person who had saved her life. She was very shocked to see that it was a Shiekan. Who she had though to have not existed anymore. Ruto finally spoke "Thank you for saving me now could you please do the same for the rest of my people?" Sheik looked at her with a bit of saddest in his eyes when he spoke to her; "I'm sorry Princess Ruto but that I can't do." Ruto eyes slowly began to fill with tears as Sheik had said those words. She stop suddenly knowing that doing such a thing in her high rank was just wrong. After a long pause Ruto finally spoke again " What was the cause of this?" Something has happen to the Water Temple, evil has began to awake there again." Before Sheik could continue with what he was about to say next Ruto was already walking down to the waterfall. With one swift dive she was already heading down for the short cut that would lead her into Lake Hylia. Sheik was able to run and see where the princess was going and in a faint whisper he said, " Good luck princess."  
  
~End of FlashBack~  
  
Now, Ruto was at the entrance of the Water Temple. She slowly made her way inside the temple. It was time to destroy the evil within the temple and to save her people from an ice grave.  
  
Well, I finally wrote chapter 7 after soo long! Sorry guy's that it took so long. I'm goin to try and work better at getting them done a bit ealry. Well, I hope u liked this chapter! ^_^ ~Silvia~ 


	8. Chapter 8:Gathering Of The Sages

Chapter 8:Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Link slowly made his way to Zora's domain. The sight that Link saw was so horrible that no words could describe it. All the Zora's were frozen in solid cold hard ice. Not a soul was there expect for himself and Navi. Link ran as fast as he could to where King Zora was. Link hoped that he wasn't frozen as well, but sadly he was. Link looked around the area to see if there was any trace of the person who did this, but sadly there was nothing. Link sighed there was no one left he had failed in helping the Zora's. That was when suddenly he heard the faint sound of running water. Link looked up to where King Zora was siting to see there was running water behind him. Link had finally had something to lead on. He quickly began to run as fast as his legs could go hoping that he would get some answers on what had happen. Link had come to a froze place when suddenly a pack of ice wolfos attacked him. Link was only surprised for a second but was able to recover before they could strike him. After Link had deposed of them a chest suddenly appeared before him. Link walked over and opened it to show that a pair of iron boots where inside of it. When he turned around he was shocked to see Sheik before him once again. Link spoke first, "What has happen here?" Sheik didn't say anything instead he pulled out his harp and began to play. Links sigh and pulled out his ocarina as well. Together they made the loveliest music; it was called "The Serenade of Water." After the song Sheik finally spoke, " The Princess Ruto has gone to the water temple to stop the evil from taking over." Before Link could ask another question Sheik had disappeared. Link quickly used his newfound song to take him to the place where the water temple was keep.  
  
Hey, guy's soo sorry that this is a short chapter. . I just haven't had the time right now to finish it all. So this is just part of chapter 8 I will add the rest of it as soon as I can! ^_^ I hope all ya guy's have a great Christmas! ^_^ ~Silvia~ 


	9. Chapter 9:Gathering Of The Sages

Chapter 9:Gathering Of the Sages  
  
Ok, I'm really really sorry that it has been along time since I last posted a chapter. But after so long I have finally been able to write a chapter again. I'm really sorry for the long wait.  
  
Ruto couldn't believe what had happen to the Water temple. The whole place was just covered with evil beings living there; not even one room was left in peace. Ruto knew that she had to change the water level before she could go anywhere else in the temple. Sigh, everything just seems to be falling apart, Ruto said. Hyrule used to be so peaceful, now all of it is an evil vast wasteland. Ruto had finally made it to the to the room where she could change the temples water level. Just when she was about to go up she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around and right there after seven long years their Link the boy she had given the spiritual stone of water to so long ago. Ruto was shocked; she couldn't believe that after seven long years there he finally was. Ruto couldn't take it she had to speak to him.  
  
Link?! You're Link, aren't you? It's me, your fiancée, Ruto! Princess of the Zora's! I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago! You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years... But now is not the time to talk about love... I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain--totally frozen! A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice... But my father and the other Zoras have not...yet... I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain! You! You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife! Link, you have to help me destroy the evil monster in the Temple, OK?! Inside the Water Temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll lead the way. Follow me, quickly!! Ruto quickly floated up and than disappered. I hope I wasn't to hard on him, Ruto thought to herself. She quickly began heading to the boss chamber. I shall kill the beings that have caused Zora's Domain to freeze! With that said Ruto walked inside the bosses' room.  
  
I hope you guys like the chapter. ^ ^ I shall try to write another one really soon! ^ ^ 


End file.
